


A Memorable Meeting

by PrinceSircastic



Series: Halric [2]
Category: Hollow Crown (2012), Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: M/M, also singing and dancing with the Dwarves, copious amounts of wine is consumed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, introducing Hal to the Dwarves wasn't one of Eric's greatest ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to note before you begin.
> 
> When I started this, I hadn't seen the film for a good few months, and I had no access to it whilst writing, so I had to rely on memory for the Dwarves personalities, etc. If they're a little off, that's why, though I tried to keep them mostly neutral (except the ones I remembered more clearly).
> 
> Also, the song they sing about Eric is one I wrote myself. Just something silly I had to add in.

In retrospect, introducing Hal to the Dwarves wasn’t one of Eric’s greatest ideas. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d even thought it would be a good idea, but Hal had asked to be more included in Eric’s life, and so when he had mentioned going to visit the Dwarves, he had asked if Hal would like to join him. Hal had laughed at first, but had accepted the offer. He had expected the prince to insist on travelling on horseback, but to his surprise Hal had turned up at the edge of the forest on foot, and without his usual red leather jacket. 

 _“I wish to experience this properly.”_  Hal had laughed, smoothing out the tough leather jerkin and striking a lordly pose with both hands on his hips. Eric had smiled and fingered the soft linen shirt, amused that even dressed as a common Huntsman, Hal’s clothing was finer than his own. 

 _“It’s a good look for you.”_  He had stolen a kiss from him then, and pressed one of his smaller axes into the slender hands.  _“A proper Huntsman is never without a weapon.”_  Hal had hefted the axe for a moment, testing its weight, and then grinned at him. 

 _“Shall we, then?”_  Travelling through the forest with Hal had proved to be an interesting adventure in itself – Hal frequently stopped to examine plants or flowers, and on a number of occasions Eric had to yank him away from barbed or otherwise dangerous leaves before the prince got himself injured, or poisoned. For one so graceful and elegant upon a horse, Hal seemed to lack the same grace when walking through a dense forest. Three times Eric had to catch him before he hit the ground after tripping on a root, or losing his footing on a slope, and each time Hal would simply grin at him and thank him with a kiss that left him longing for more. 

The sun was already high in the sky when Eric brought them to a stop, and Hal had looked around curiously, wondering why they had stopped. The axe had been raised in the blink of an eye as harsh shouts suddenly sounded from the bushes nearby, but Eric had seemed undisturbed by them – and it took only a moment for Hal to understand why. Seven short, stocky figures had burst through the foliage with weapons raised as they continued their war cry, advancing on Eric at fast speed. Hal had hesitated, not entirely certain if this was normal between both parties, and had watched in bewildered amusement as Eric took the time to knock each and every one of them down onto the grass. 

 _“Tch. Dwarves.”_  Eric had smirked, glancing over at Hal.  _“Now, Beith, are you going to lie around all day? You are in the presence of royalty!”_  He had held out a hand to one of the Dwarves, and with a scowl the Dwarf had knocked his hand aside. Hal frowned, sensing hostility, but then both Eric and the Dwarf laughed heartily, and clasped hands warmly as the others also rose to their feet. They had exchanged personal greetings amongst one another, until finally their attention had been diverted to the new face. 

This was where Hal found himself presently – surrounded by seven short men, many with beards, and all wielding weapons, staring up at him curiously. A couple of them even poked and prodded at his clothing, and narrowed their eyes as they studied him. 

“He don’t look like royalty, Huntsman.” One of the Dwarves muttered, turning to Eric. 

“He dressed for the occasion.” Eric nudged his way through them and draped an arm loosely around Hal’s shoulders. Hal was somewhat lost for words, too bewildered to even think straight let alone come back with a sharp retort. “Hey now, back up a little!” He nudged them away from Hal, tugging him closer against his side without being quite aware of the movement. “Dwarves, meet Hal, Prince of Wales. Hal, allow me to introduce you to the Dwarves: Beith, Muir, Quert, Coll, Duir, Gort and Nion.” He gestured to each in turn, and they gave a humble bow. 

“A pleasure, of that I am certain. Eric tells me many tales of the battles you fought. You are most noble men, indeed.” He smiled down at them, deciding that flattery was always the best route to take when put into a situation one was not exactly acquainted with. 

“He’s got a fancy tongue, this one.” Gort rolled his eyes. 

“I bet our Huntsman puts it to good use!” Nion snickered, nudging Quert in the ribs. The Dwarves burst into a fit of amused snickers until Eric swung his axe just a hair’s width above their heads, silencing them. 

“Be quiet, the lot o’ ya!” He growled, huffing slightly. “I’ll have none o’ that talk.” The Dwarves, minus Muir, made a collective ‘oooh’ sound, and Eric rolled his eyes. After another bout of laughter, Beith held up his hands. 

“Now, lads, we’ve had our fun. I say we welcome young Hal with a feast and a drink or two!” He smiled warmly, and gestured for them to follow him as he turned and began striding off into the bushes once more. 

“Or three!” Duir called, following after him. The Dwarves ambled off, and Hal turned to Eric, one eyebrow raised. 

“They’re… not easy to explain.” Eric laughed. “Come. If there is one thing the Dwarves know, it is how to put on a splendid feast.” He led Hal along after the Dwarves, walking along a path that had become familiar to him. Hal, still a little bewildered – he certainly hadn’t been properly prepared for these baffling characters – followed along beside him, studying the forest around him as they walked. Still, he mused, these Dwarves were not so unlike Falstaff in nature, so he could handle them just fine. 

He smiled as he was led into a cosy little den, hidden away from prying eyes. It felt homely even to one who had never been there before, and comfortable, and when Eric gestured for him to sit, he did so, watching the Dwarves amble about as they brought food from hidden stores. Coll lit fires and Nion set about arranging meat on spikes around them to cook, and Quert wandered over to place tankards of ale into Eric and Hal’s hands. 

“They have good hearts.” Eric murmured to him, sliding a little closer to him on the stone bench they had chosen for their seat. “We have not always seen eye to eye, and they were more acquaintances than friends at first, but now I like to think we are more familiar with each other than that.” 

“They are certainly interesting people.” Hal grinned, taking a sip of his ale – it was warm and sweet, and had an oddly pleasant aftertaste that he wouldn’t expect from ale. Of course his only experience with ale had been at the tavern, and he was definitely more of a wine-drinker by choice. “And they appear to enjoy poking fun at you.” 

“You’ve no idea.” Eric muttered into his tankard. 

— 

The feast turned out to be as splendid as Eric had promised, and the company even greater. In return for his own tales, the Dwarves told Hal many things about their adventures, relating back stories from their battles and amusing little anecdotes about their previous interactions with Eric. The Huntsman, of course, grumbled through those and served out some snide remarks and half-hearted insults, but that only served to entertain Hal more. 

After the feast, great casks of ale were brought forward, along with fruity wine, which Hal favoured the most. With the warmth of the fires, Hal ended up shucking off some of his outer layers, and with some encouragement, Eric did the same, until the whole atmosphere in the room was one of comfort and merriment. Quert provided music as they talked, and when Nion brought out a pack of cards many a game was played. Hal noted with amusement that Eric never seemed to win a game against any of the Dwarves, and he seemed to be somewhat of a sore loser – swearing beneath his breath and refilling his tankard as he grumbled about cheating Dwarves. 

“Ay, he’s always a sore loser!” Coll laughed, and Duir knocked his tankard against Coll’s as he laughed in agreement. “Yer just a grumpy old drunk, Huntsman!” 

“Ach, be quiet.” Eric scowled at him, slumping back down onto the stone bench beside Hal. “You’re all a pain in my ass.” Hal grinned, resting a hand upon Eric’s knee. 

“Aha, oh good Huntsman why must you be so sour?” He leant in, slowly placing a kiss to one cheek. “They speak in jest, and yet you take it sorely. Tell me, my good friends, has he always been this way?” He asked the Dwarves. Gort snorted as he slurped at his ale, and Nion snickered a little, but it was Beith who answered. 

“Ay, he has, Hal.” He nodded sagely. “Always so grumpy and hostile.” 

“And drunk!” Duir added with a grin. “Ere, Quert, play us the tune of the Huntsman!” He laughed. Immediately the rest of the Dwarves cheered and raised their tankards high, and Eric groaned. Hal, suddenly incredibly interested, straightened up. 

“Oh? Pray tell me, what is this tune of which you speak?” 

“You just sit there, laddie, and listen.” Nion grinned over at him. Eric sighed, draining his tankard and leaning over to a cask to refill it. 

“Don’t taint his ears with your foul rhymes!” He growled, but Hal swatted at him. 

“Hush now, Eric, I wish to hear it!” He laughed, leaning forward as Quert began to hum a tune, and a couple of the others picked up instruments eagerly. Once the tune kicked off, all but Muir began to sing. The song was cheery and fast in pace, and Hal found himself enjoying it. 

 _“Hey, ho, laddie-o!_  
_The Huntsman’s so bold and brass!_  
_Give him an ale, he’ll tell you a tale_  
_And then he’ll fall down on his ass!”_  

Eric rolled his eyes and spat off to one side, glaring daggers at Quert, but Hal threw himself back with laughter, one hand slapping against his thigh. 

_“Ay! The drunken Huntsman stumbled in_  
_An’ he was a-looking for blood!_  
_Alas he got his boots a-tangled_  
_And fell face down in the mud!_

_Hey, ho, laddie-o!_  
_Come see him for yerself_  
_Don’t meet his eye or he’s willing to try_  
_To give you a wallop himself!”_

Hal burst out into more laughter at every verse the Dwarves sang, thoroughly enjoying himself and the song itself. Nion and Quert rose to their feet and started up a very simple dance with lots of kicks and hands slapping against thighs, their boots and hands often knocking the other’s in a simple routine. 

_“Ah, the Huntsman causes trouble_  
_An’ he can never catch a break!_  
_But he’s willing to take on any soul_  
_If his beloved ale’s at stake!”_

“You’re all idiots.” Eric grumbled to himself, lifting his tankard and draining it. Hal found himself clapping along to the tune, watching the Dwarves dance and quickly picking up on the routine. 

_“Hey, ho, laddie-o!_  
_He doesn’t know when to stop_  
_A wrong word here, he’s got nothing to fear_  
_But to the ground he’ll drop!”_

With a laugh, Hal jumped to his feet and replaced Nion as Quert’s dance partner, quickly getting into the swing of the dance as if he’d known it all his life. Despite himself, Eric found himself smiling as he watched them – the short, ungainly Dwarf with the lanky, graceful prince. An unlikely pair, but somehow it worked. 

_“If you’re looking to make a penny_  
_His table is where to be_  
_A game o’ cards and gamblin’ here_  
_And yer drinks may as well be free!_

_Hey, ho, laddie-o!_  
_The Huntsman’s lost his mind_  
_Though we can try, we can’t deny_  
_There’s no better man you’ll find!”_  

The tune trailed off as the Dwarves fell about in their laughter, sending up a roar of cheers as they lifted tankards to drink, all of them giving a nod in the direction of Eric, who wiped the smile from his face in an instant and returned to scowling at them. Hal bent double with laughter, and when he straightened up he dragged a hand through his hair as his laughter slowly subsided. 

“Oh, my good friends you shall have to teach me such a song so that I might in my turn repeat it!” He grinned. 

“That we will, laddie.” Nion gave him a hearty clap on the arm. “But for now, ye come and drink with us here. You’re a far better sport than that hedge-pig over there.” He gave a nod at Eric, who huffed and deliberately looked away. 

“Ah, he is just being sour because he does not let himself have fun.” Hal laughed as he moved to sit with the Dwarves, accepting a refill of his tankard. “Do not worry, my friends. Leave him to me and I shall have him laughing with the rest of you in no time!” Eric smiled, hiding it behind his tankard lest the Dwarves see it – of course Hal would bring forth the cheer in him. The wayward prince always seemed to make him forget his former sorrows. 

“I’ve never seen you look at someone the way you look at him, nut-hook.” Eric turned as Beith slumped down onto the wooden bench beside him. “That boy’s something special if he’s even melted the coldest heart.” 

“Aye, that he is, Beith.” Eric set his tankard down, eyes fixed upon the sharp planes of Hal’s face, watching the firelight dance over his skin and flare up in his eyes. “He has a pure heart even if his deeds be less than so.” 

“He has gripped you tight, Huntsman.” Beith laughed good-naturedly. “I only hope neither of you fall lest you drag the other down, too.” 

“What meaning do your words have?” Eric asked sharply, eyebrows knitting into a puzzled frown. 

“The boy’s a prince, Huntsman. Princes become kings, and kings go to war.” Beith shook his head slowly. “And war makes corpses of kings, one way or the other.” Eric tore his eyes away from Hal and stared down at his own hands, his heart suddenly heavy. “You know this too well. You have suffered great sorrow in your time, Huntsman, and yet you only set yourself up for more.” 

“I didn’t have a choice.” He muttered in response, lifting his gaze once more to Hal – and the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile. “That boy makes it very difficult not to love him.” He sat back, watching as Hal laughed at something one of the Dwarves said, and moments later another song kicked up between them. “I didn’t realise it was happening until it was too late, Beith. By the time I realised, my heart was already his.” 

“Does the lad know?” 

“Aye.” Eric nodded, his smile widening as Hal met his eye across the camp, and flashed him a bright grin. “Aye, he knows all right.” 

— 

The hour had grown late, the night bringing with it a chill that caused the group to huddle closer to the fires. The tone had settled down to something calmer, mellower, and the songs the Dwarves sang were slower and softer than the earlier ones. Hal shuffled closer to Eric on the bench, tucking himself up against his side, under one arm, and Eric smiled as he tugged him closer still. Hal laid his head against Eric’s shoulder comfortably, his own arm curled around his waist, and he smiled as he focused on the voices of the Dwarves as they continued to sing. 

“I am glad you invited me here, Eric.” He murmured, softly so as not to disturb the song, and he smiled as warm lips pressed against his forehead.

“You welcomed me amongst your friends. I see it only right to do the same.” Eric replied, just as softly. He felt Hal shiver against him and he reached for his travelling cloak, draping it around the prince’s shoulders before tugging him back into his previous position. “Though I should have expected you to join in the mockery.” 

“It is only meant in good jest.” He reached up, pressing one cool hand to his Huntsman’s cheek. “You know I would never make mock of you with intent to hurt.” 

“I know.” Eric leant into his touch, and despite being in the company of the Dwarves, he readily accepted the kiss Hal offered to him, sighing softly. When Hal shifted closer, warm tongue coaxing its way into his mouth, he merely lifted him easily and settled him in his lap, holding him chest-to-chest and not wanting to ever let go. 

Across the camp, Quert gave Beith a nudge, and gestured over to Hal and Eric. Their song ceased, but neither man seemed to notice, and Beith gave a short, amused huff of laughter. 

“Well, lads. That’s a sign that we should call it a night, I think.” He stood, brushing himself down, and gave another laugh. “Our Huntsman’s caught himself the finest of prey.” The Dwarves moved, slowly packing things away in their rightful places. Eric parted from Hal’s kiss, his hands resting upon his hips to hold him in place as he smiled. 

“You mean to undo me before my companions.” He murmured against his lips. “And give them yet more fuel for their wretched songs.” 

“Nay, my Eric.” Hal laughed, nuzzling against his neck with a grin. “And you make complaint about such songs yet I know deep down you enjoy them as much as they do.” 

“I rather think not.” One hand slid higher up Hal’s back, until fingertips met soft hair upon the back of his neck. “Must you learn it, Harry?” 

“I shall not make use of it, I promise you.” Hal grinned, stealing another quick kiss from him. “But you surely must admit that it has a great tune.” 

“I will admit no such thing to you, you devil.” Eric grinned back at him. “Nor do I believe your false promise of silence. You are a menace to me.” 

“But you love this menace.” 

“Aye, Harry. Aye, I do.” Their lips met again, soft and slow against each other. “And though you seek new ways to tease me, I know you love me in return.” 

“More than I love the sun and the moon, and the wind in my hair.” Hal whispered against his lips. “More than wine and good company. I would be happy enough with nothing but my Huntsman beside me.” 

“Even without your royal title?” 

“For you, Eric, I would be nothing more than a beggar upon the street.” Eric could not mistake the honesty in Hal’s voice for anything else. He knew his prince was not simply telling him what he wanted to hear – Hal would truly give up everything if he had to, just to be with him, and that warmed his heart far more than anything else in the world ever could. 

— 

A week later, when sat in the tavern as Hal encouraged another chorus of ‘The Tale of the Huntsman’, Eric told himself it was a lucky thing he loved the little devil, else the prince would find himself meeting a very unlucky end. 

“Menace.” He muttered to himself with a laugh, as he raised his tankard to drain it. Yes, introducing Hal to the Dwarves had most certainly been a very bad idea – and yet somehow he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it all that much.


End file.
